Throwing Out Gabi and Falco
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: ***WARNING: Spoilers up to the manga Chapter 105! ***WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence and injury! Alternative ending to Attack on Titan Chapter 105, in which Gabi and Falco are... defenestrated following the death of Lobov and Sasha Blouse


Throwing Out Gabi and Falco

Gabi Braun, Cadet for the Marley Warriors, charged forward, teeth gritted with fury, determined more than ever to wipe out the Paradis devils! At least, take as many down with her as possible- for the true Eldians! For Marley! For the gate guards and Zeke and Zophie and Udo! For vengeance!

As she reached below the airship, she saw one of the Paradis devils, a middle-aged man, was still hanging outside their vile airship with his 3D omni-directional gear, firing at the scattered, surviving Marleyan soldiers dispersed on the street.

The man froze up in astonishment upon seeing the young, gun-toting Gabi, unsure how to respond. "A kid?"

Gabi took advantage of the Scout's hesitation to swing her rifle up with lightning speed, and with marksman precision, shot him through the eye and blowing out his brains!

"I got him." Gabi was almost as surprised by her own accuracy.

As the dead man plummeted to the cobblestone pavement, Gabi noticed a cable running from his body to the airship. She had a vague, rough idea how they worked, based on descriptions Reiner and Zeke had previously made.

"It's still… connected." Calmly, almost mechanically, she examined the ODM gear's controls.

"Gabi!" Her friend, Falco Grice, shouted, catching up to the girl. "What are you doing?" As she watched Gabi's actions, the truth dawned on him, and he stared in wide-eyed horror. "No way… are you thinking of getting on?"

"…I'm going to kill all of the devils from the island," Gabi replied monotonously, but her eyes burned with dark vengeance.

"You'll only end up dying!" Falco screamed, trying to bring Gabi back to her senses.

Ignoring him, Gabi experimented with the ODM gear. "It's this trigger… If I press on it hard enough…"

The rope began to retract rapidly, drawing a gasp from Falco, startled by the sudden movement.

"Falco… Tell my parents, and Reiner. That I fought to the very end. Even if I don't win, everyone will continue my will, right?"

"Falco! Gabi!" The voice of Colt Grice, Falco's older brother, interrupted them.

"Brother!" Falco gasped.

"What are you guys doing?!" Colt yelled, running as fast as he could.

"Well, Falco… you've been a great bastard…" Gabi said, resolving to take action before Colt could stop her.

Sweat rolled down Falco's face as he mentally-grappled with the situation. No! This wasn't supposed to be how it went! He remembered the words of Gabi's cousin, Reiner, to him: "You are going to rescue Gabi from the dark, dark future we face!" No, he was supposed to gain the power of the Armored Titan and save Gabi's life! Not watch her die in front of him!

As Gabi retracted the ODM cable and took off toward the airship, along with the dead Paradis Scout's body, Falco raced forward and clung to the dead Scout.

Below him, he could hear Colt's panicked scream, "FALCO?!"

"Why?!" Gabi asked in dismay as she saw Falco clinging on.

"The person who will inherit the Armored Titan is me!" Falco shouted.

The two, along with the dead Scout Gabi had killed, crashed onto the airship.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the airship, many of the Walldian Scouts from Paradis were celebrating their victory over the Marley with a loud ruckus, shouting, "WE DID IT!" and "Our first major victory!"

Some of the more experienced Scouts were less pleased with the rowdy antics, with Jean Kirstein shouting, "Hey! Keep it down!"

Connie Springer was looking away, wondering why the rear-guard scout Lobov, hadn't returned yet. He didn't know, of course, that Lobov had already been killed by Gabi. "Is he still out?"

"He should be coming up soon," Jean frowned.

Sasha Blouse cast an odd glance outside, as she heard what sounded like something impacting the airship. Maybe it was Lobov?

Jean half-turned as he heard a dull clattering and rolling sound behind him. He barely had time to register a young girl in civilian clothes rolling into the airship, clutching a rifle… before she snapped into firing position, a deadly look in her eyes, and opened fire!

The gunshot blasted Sasha, who was standing next to Jean, right in the heart, downing the girl immediately.

Enraged, Jean aimed his pistol at the assailant, Gabi, pure murder coming to his eyes.

At this moment, Falco, who was clambering into the airship, realized what was happening and shouted, "GABI!"

Both Gabi and Jean fired simultaneously, but thanks to Falco tackling Gabi, both missed, their bullets ricocheting off the metal walls.

When Falco slammed into Gabi, he accidentally knocked her into the wall. Blood burst from a cut on her head, while she simultaneously bled from her nose.

As a swarm of angry Scouts charged the stunned Gabi and Falco, Jean and Connie rushed to their fallen comrade's side.

"Sasha!"

"Oi! Sasha! Wake up! Hey!"

Jean gritted his teeth, fearing the worst.

"So… noisy… Is supper… still not ready?" Sasha mumbled, delirious.

"Stop the bleeding!" Jean screamed to a subordinate. "Quickly, seal the wound!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Sasha! Hold on, till we get back home!" Connie cried desparately.

"…meat…" Sasha muttered faintly.

The other Scouts did their best to bandage Sasha's wound and staunch the bleeding, but blood still drenched the floor, while more blood leaked from her mouth.

Jean clutched his head in despair, then pounded his fists on the wall in frustration.

"These brats got up here using Lobov's gear… I'm going to toss them out," Scout Floch suggested, holding a now tied-up Gabi and Falco. "That's fine, right?"

"Will all this killing stop…" Jean stared despondently. "If we throw them down from the sky?"

"Yes," Floch said simply.

"Fine," Jean snarled, giving in to his frustrated rage. "It's not my problem anymore." He stormed off into the next room to tell the others what had happened.

"You heard the man," Floch nodded. "Let's toss them!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Falco pleaded, "Please! Let Gabi go! You can kill me if you want, but spare her!"

"Falco…" Gabi said quietly in an exasperated tone, before turning to her Walldian captors and yelling hysterically, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU DEVIL! WE HAVEN'T LOST YET! THE WILL OF WARCHIEF ZEKE WILL BE CARRIED ON BY OUR COMRADES!"

"Gabi! Stop!" Falco begged. She certainly wasn't helping her case.

"THE ONE TO CURSE AND KILL YOU WILL BE US TRUE ELDIANS!" Gabi's rant continued unabated. "TELL THAT TO YOUR COMMANDER ONCE YOU'RE DONE WITH- AUGHHHH!"

Driven nuts by Gabi's insane drivel, Floch was done with her. He had picked up Gabi mid-sentence and flung her out the airship door.

"NOOO! GABI!" Falco screamed, then wheeled on Floch. "You monster, why you-!" He lunged for Floch's gun, trying to wrestle it around.

"Let go!" Floch yelled, struggling, and planted a strong kick into Falco.

The boy's grip on the gun slipped and he stumbled backward violently… and plummeted right out the airship door. "AUGHHH!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Colt Grice was still running after the airship, desperately looking for any sign of the two kids, when Gabi suddenly fell screaming out of the sky.

"Gabi! NOOO!" He screamed, but he was too far from her to do anything.

Gabi struck the cobblestone street with a sickening, splattering and cracking sound. The impact had shattered Gabi's upper and lower legs in an instantaneous, comminuted fracture. The flesh of her legs had also splattered open like a tomato, and blood burst out of ruptured arteries next to where bone fragments protruded from gaping holes in her flesh. It had become hard to tell at first glance that the tangles of bone and bloody flesh was what had once been a human leg. Even worse, her hips suffered multiple fractures, and so too had her vertebra… but not severely enough to damage the spinal cord. The pain would be unbelievable. And Gabi was conscious enough to feel every bit of it.

"GRAAAHH! WAGHHH! AUGHHH!" Gabi screamed incessantly as waves of unimaginable, excruciating agony assaulted her brain. Tears streamed from her eyes, snot ran down her nose, saliva spilling from her mouth. Her sphincter muscles gave way, causing her to urinate and defecate simultaneously, her piss and shit passing her no-longer quite-fitting underwear to mix into the bloody mess of shattered bone, ruptured muscle, and torn skin that had been her legs.

"God! Gabi! Oh, god!" Colt retched, about to throw up at the horrifying sight Gabi had become, but swallowed and forced himself to try and help her.

Unfortunately, his movement of Gabi only served to exacerbate her unbearable torment, and her pleading screams grew impossibly louder.

CRACK! SPLAT! Another sound erupted to their left, and Colt wheeled around… to see Falco's limp body on the pavement. He'd struck the pavement head first, splitting open his skull. Blood, cerebrospinal fluid, and pulverized brain matter pooled around his open head.

In shock, Colt dropped Gabi- drawing another crescendo of screams from the tortured girl as she landed sickeningly on her shattered legs the wrong way. He ran over to his brother. "Falco, no! God, no, fuck, shit!" Losing the fight with himself, he turned and vomited onto the pavement, sobbing all the while. "How could they do this?! Why?!" He screamed hysterically at the rapidly-disappearing airship, waving his fists at the sky. "Fuck you all! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

He stumbled, broken, back to where Gabi lay, her hoarse screaming becoming ragged and weaker as she began slipping into shock.

Judging from her the twisted way her back lay, she almost certainly had a spinal fracture, coupled with severe blood loss, internal bleeding, organ prolapse from her crotch, and soon-to-be sepsis, Colt judged she wouldn't survive. Besides, he couldn't bear to hear her scream anymore- he just wanted to put her out of her misery.

"I'm- I'm sorry- Gabi-"

The dying girl couldn't hear him over her own screaming, her pain-filled eyes totally unfocused.

Heaving over the mangled corpse of the Scout Lobov, who'd fallen a second time after Gabi and Falco had let go, he took the dead man's bloodstained gun, aimed at Gabi's head, and shot her to death.

Gritting his teeth, he cursed out the monsters who'd made him do this. This was all their fault! He'd avenge Falco and Gabi, Udo and Zophia and Zeke! He'd kill all the Paradis devils, wipe them off the face of the Earth, every last one of them!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

21 days ago on this day, May 8, 1997, socialist Irish republican terrorists of the Provisional Irish Republican Army (PIRA) attacked the Royal Ulster Constabulary in Loughall, Northern Ireland with the intention of bombing it. Luckily, the British authorities had already been forewarned of this nefarious terrorist attack, and had dispatched 24 Special Air Service (SAS) commandos to defend the police station, along with its usual contingent of three RUC officers. When the 12 PIRA terrorists attacked, the SAS returned fire, killing 8 terrorists. However, one PIRA bomb managed to go off, sadly wounding 2 RUC officers and 3 SAS commandos.

Unfortunately, two civilians in a passing truck were dressed in a similar manner to the PIRA terrorists, and were mistakenly fired upon by the SAS, causing one death, and wounding the other. Due to the necessity to preserve secrecy, the SAS and RUC had not informed local residents about the ambush, as Irish Republican terrorist sympathizers were widespread, and if word got out, the terrorists would've just switched their target. The family civilian who was tragically killed in accidental fire received extensive compensation from the British government for their loss.

Thanks to the highly-successful operation, Irish Republican terrorist attacks fell dramatically as their morale dropped, and led to their eventual capitulation in the Good Friday Agreement. Most terrorist groups, including the PIRA, Official IRA, Irish National Liberation Army (INLA) would all surrender their arms to the British authorities.

However, the danger has not entirely passed. Holdout terrorist groups, the so-called "Dissident Republicans" like the Real IRA and Continuity IRA, continue to stage violent terrorist attacks in Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland, killing soldiers, police, and civilians.

Furthermore, many terrorist leaders were not persecuted for the bombings and killings they perpetrated, and are allowed to continue to walk free or even hold high office. Martin McGuinness, the former leader of the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is now Deputy First Minister of Northern Ireland, as well as many MLAs and MPs in Northern Ireland. To this day, many refuse to apologize and do not regret partaking in terrorist bombings and shootings that killed numerous people. Many of them hate the current Police Service in Northern Ireland (PSNI) just as much as they hated the RUC that preceded it.

The political wing of the PIRA terrorist group, the socialist party Sinn Fein, is now the second largest party in Northern Ireland (third-largest in the Republic of Ireland), plus it is supported by the socialist Social Democratic and Labour Party (SDLP). The political wing of the Official IRA, the communist Workers' Party, and the political wing of the INLA, the Irish Republican Socialist Party, are both still active in Ireland and Northern Ireland, continuing to spread their noisome socialist, communist, pro-terrorist, and anti-British ideology.

The government of the United Kingdom, and the people of Northern Ireland, especially the Protestant Ulster population that has so frequently been the target of massacres and merciless attacks by Irish Republican terrorists, must remain vigilant to Irish Republican and terrorist threats to their safety and way-of-life, careful not to give too many concessions, lest they only embolden the terrorists' return to violence.


End file.
